


Debat de Sorciers

by Wild_Hunter99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Débat, Faut le savoir hein, Humour, Inspiration Youtube, Parodie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Hunter99/pseuds/Wild_Hunter99
Summary: " Harry se rend au Chemin de Traverse avec la famille Weasley afin de préparer sa deuxième année d'étude au collège Poudlard. Il est loins de se douter, en entrant chez Fleuri et Bott, qu'il assisterait à ce que l'on appel : un Débat de Sorcier ! Animé par Gilderoy Lockhart, opposant Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malefoy sur la question très épineuse des nès-moldus. "Un OS parodique et sans prise de tête ! Enjoy !





	Debat de Sorciers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est une parodie à but non-lucratif de faire rire (si possible) les lecteurs.
> 
> Bonjour, bonsoir ! Cette fic est inspirée d'un débat/combat qui est maintenant iconique sur youtube, le débat soral/conversano ! Je me suis dit "Pourquoi ne pas transposer cette rencontre dans le contexte Arthur/Lucius?", et puis... voilà.
> 
> Une fois de plus, le but de cette parodie n'est pas de prendre partie pour l'un ou l'autre des personnages de la réalité, il s'agit juste de confronter les deux chefs de famille qui, de toutes les façons, ont réellement fini par se battre chez Fleuri et Bott (du moins, dans le livre... Dans le film, Mr. Weasley s'est juste contenté d'un sourire gêné).
> 
> Assez blablaté, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Harry avait passé un été relativement calme, étant donné le lieu où il l’avait passé. Il faut le dire, vivre avec un oncle, une tante et un cousin qui vous méprise au plus haut point et endurer leurs discriminations n’est pas chose aisée. Hagrid avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de lui suggérer de ne pas les laisser savoir qu’une loi lui interdisait d’utiliser sa magie en dehors des limites de Poudlard.

Sachant cela ou, devrait-on plutôt dire, ne sachant PAS cela, les trois affreux avait gardés leurs distances avec le jeune Potter, évitant toute confrontation avec lui : même Dudley, qui traînait toujours le souvenir de la ‘farce’ de Hagrid, se retrouvait à céder ses jeux vidéos quand l’envie prenait à Harry de faire une partie.

Un été relativement calme, en effet… Jusqu'à l’arrivée de Dobby ! Cet elfe de maison s’était invité chez les Dursley, un soir où l’oncle Vernon recevait des clients, et avait sommé Harry de ne pas retourner à Poudlard ! Mais Harry, qui avait toutes les intentions du monde d’y retourner refusa de l’écouter, et Dobby utilisa sa propre magie pour gâcher la soirée des Dursley, avant de s’en aller en un claquement de doigts. Et pour couronner le tout, le jeune homme fut considéré comme le lanceur du sort par le ministère de la magie et reçu une beuglante le soir même, le menaçant d’expulsion de l’école s’il utilisait sa magie de nouveau en dehors du collège et révélant à sa ‘famille’ les lois strictes auxquelles il était réellement soumis.

Il va sans dire qu’il fut châtié en conséquence, enfermé dans sa chambre à chaque instant de la journée, nourrit au stricte minimum au travers d’une trappe, et n’ayant le droit de sortir de sa chambre qu’une seule fois par jour, pour se rendre aux toilettes : l’enfer, quoi.

Heureusement, son ami, Ron Weasley vînt à son secours avec ses frères, Fred et George, et le ramenèrent chez eux, où Harry passa le reste de l’été agréablement. Les Weasley n’étaient pas la famille la plus aisée de Grande-Bretagne, mais elle était probablement la plus chaleureuse, si bien que le jeune Potter se sentit chez lui.

Madame Weasley était une mère aimante, mais ça ne l’empêchait pas de se montrer impitoyable quand il s’agissait d’engueuler ses enfants si ceux-ci venaient à gaffer, comme le soir où Ron et les jumeaux ont prit la voiture de leur père pour aller chercher Harry en pleine nuit.

Monsieur Weasley était un gentilhomme qui travaillait au ministère de la magie, il était donc au courant de ‘l’incident’ qu’avait eu Harry chez son oncle. Il vouait une fascination, elle-même fascinante, pour les moldus et tout ce qui les concernait. Cependant, il avait aussi un côté obscur qui est propre à cette parodie, et que l’on montrera tout à l’heure.

Harry connaissait déjà Percy, le troisième enfant Weasley après Charlie et Bill, qui était préfet à Poudlard et était connu pour son assiduité et son respect des règles, qui lui valaient les railleries de ses cadets.

Fred et George étaient les jumeaux de la famille, mais aussi les farceurs en chefs ! Ils avaient un don pour s’attirer les foudres de Rusard, le concierge de l’école.

Ron, évidement, était le premier ami qu’Harry se soit fait… non pas à Poudlard, mais tout court. On ne le présente plus, d’ailleurs.

Ginny était la seule fille de la famille, et la plus jeune enfant des Weasley, qui allait d’ailleurs commencé sa première année au collège de sorcellerie. Depuis qu’elle a rencontré Harry, elle avait développé un ‘crush’ sur lui, et la légende raconte qu’elle lui a même dédié un autel dans sa chambre (je rappel que ceci est une parodie, au cas où vous l’auriez oublié).

Ainsi, ce qui restait de l’été passa telle la brise du printemps _*ahem*_ , et le moment vint de préparer la rentrée à Poudlard.

Après quelques troubles à l’Allée es Embrumes, Harry réussit à retrouver les Weasley, et également Hermione, son autre amie en dehors de Ron, dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent chez Fleuri et Bott où ils firent l’acquisition de leurs manuels scolaires. Ils assistèrent par la même occasion à la séance de dédicaces d’un auteur nommé Gilderoy Lockhart, qui ne manqua pas de prendre des photos avec le célèbre Harry Potter, quand il reconnut celui-ci. Ce moment sous le feu des projecteurs (ou le flash de l’appareil photo) ne sauta pas aux yeux de Drago Malefoy, un autre élève de Poudlard avec qui Harry entretenait une relation de rivalité (et plus, si affinité… mais je n’écris pas ce genre de fic, désolé mesdemoiselles).

Mais il y avait un autre événement chez Fleuri et Bott : un débat sur la question des nés moldus dans le monde de la sorcellerie devait être animé par Lockhart ! Et il accueillait deux invités pour ce débat : Mr. Weasley, qui avait caché cette nouvelle aux autres jusqu’à présent, et Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago.

Mr. Malefoy était un homme grand avec de longs cheveux d’un blond pâle, comme ceux de son fils. Il arborait d’ailleurs le même sourire méprisant.

Les deux invités se mirent aux deux extrémités d’une longue table en bois. Gilderoy se plaça au milieu et commença à parler aux spectateurs qui se tenait derrière un barrière en bois, les séparant de la scène du débat.

« Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! » Salua-t-il, de son usuelle voix extravagante « Nous assistons aujourd’hui à un débat de sorciers ! Bien que le thème fasse polémique, et dieu sait que si on m’avait laisser le choisir, je l’aurais porté sur un sujet plus convivial et plus intéressant, comme la sortie de mon prochain ouvrage que vous m’avez tant demandé, j’espère qu’à la fin nous nous quitterons dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! »

Une chose était sûre, Gilderoy était amoureux du son de sa propre voix, et il avait certainement dédié un autel en son propre honneur… ça n’est même plus une légende, c’est une évidence !

Après un long discours sur la tolérance et l’amour de son prochain (assez cocasse venant d’un métro sexuel pareil), il sorti une mornille de sa poche (une noise aurait été plus pratique) et tira au pile ou face qui prendrait la parole en premier.

…

Face ! Lucius Malefoy allait commencer.

« Bon, commençons par une brève présentation. Je suis un sorcier de sang-pur, conservateur, c’est-à-dire que je considère que la vie des sorciers est la meilleure possible et qu’elle doit être préservée. » Alors qu’il parlait, son opposant, Arthur, s’était appuyé sur la table, la tête baissée et les lèvres déformées en une grimace agacée, comme si que les paroles de son interlocuteur lui étaient psychologiquement insupportables.

« Je ne suis pas un identitaire, Weasley. » Continua-t-il, s’adressant directement au rouquin « Je ne suis pas un identitaire, quoi que vous l’ayez dit à la Gazette pour monter votre petite horde de moldus contre moi… »

Alors que Malefoy était encore dans son temps de parole réglementaire, Arthur l’interrompit brusquement par des ‘chut’ à répétition.

« Commencez par me parler poliment ! » Averti-t-il, pointant son doigt contre son adversaire qui le regarda un moment, surpris, puis esquissa un sourire narquois avant de répliquer.

« Non, je ne vous respecte pas ; votre famille est tombée trop bas ! De ce fait,… » Rétorqua le blond, toujours avec son air suffisant, baissant les yeux pour consulter ses notes.

Mais la foule eue comme un cri de sursaut, et avant qu’il ne se rende compte de se qui se passait, il vit que l’autre bout de la table où devait se tenir son adversaire était désert : il venait de quitter sa place pour le rejoindre dans son coin !

Là, Mr. Weasley se mit à lui assener des coups de poings en plein visage, et il ne put même pas riposter. Heureusement (pour lui), Hagrid, qui passait dans le coin et assistait au débat, vînt les séparer.

« Je ne me fais pas manquer de respect par cet hurluberlu… Jamais ! Vous ne me respectez pas ? Bah, vous voyez, vous ne me respectez pas ! »

Lucius Malefoy avait été sonné par les coups de Weasley, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait été blessé au niveau du front et du sang coulait le long de son visage. Plusieurs sorciers vinrent le soutenir et vérifier son état. Il leur dit qu’il allait bien.

Gilderoy, quant à lui, avait complètement disparut du cadre au moment de l’impact, lançant des ‘non, non, non’ à peine audibles sur son passage. Mais quand il entendit Mr. Malefoy dire qu’il allait bien, il bondit en face de lui.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Parfait ! Reprenons le débat ! » Evidement, Lucius le maudit intérieurement.

Ils reprirent néanmoins place pour continuer cette rencontre qui était tout sauf pacifique. Il n’y eu pas d’autre incident pendant un moment, quoique les insultes entre les deux sorciers reprenaient de plus bel.

« Vous avez dit que j’étais une insulte pour les honnêtes sorciers. Pas du tout ! C’est vous qui êtes une insulte ! » Lança le blond à un moment, ce qui fit réagir le roux qui vînt vers lui une nouvelle fois. Mais arrivé à mi-chemin, le blond lui cria.

« J’ai le droit de dire ça ! »

« Non, vous n’avez pas le droit ! Vous n’avez aucun droit pour moi ! » Et il finit par retourner à sa place.

Le débat continua un moment, puis arriva à la question des moldus dans la société magique et de leur oppression passé par les mangemorts… Et les choses s’enflammèrent de nouveau !

« Ca ne sont pas les mangemorts qui ont causé TOUT les maux de la société : c’est parce que les sorciers en ont assez des SANG-DE-BOURBE ! »

Sang-de-Bourbe était une insulte infâme qu’utilisaient des sorciers de sang-pur contre ceux qu’ils jugeaient comme ‘impur’, les nés moldus, en l’occurrence. Des cris indignés se levèrent de la foule qui se tenait sur les côtés et, évidement, Mr. Weasley réagit au quart de tour, se rapprochant une dernière fois de son adversaire qui, le voyant venir, lança un misérable coup de poing en avant.

Ce coup fut facilement esquivé par Arthur qui lui mit un coup de genou dans l’estomac, le forçant à se plier tout en appuyant sa main sur la table afin de ne pas perdre l’équilibre. Il reçu par la suite une rafale de coups de poings qu’il encaissa sans réagir jusqu’à ce qu’Hagrid et plusieurs sorciers viennent les séparer de nouveau, mettant un terme à ce débat/combat.

Et, bien évidement, Lockhart avait quitté les lieux, n’assumant en aucun cas ce qui venait de se passer.

Bref, une rentrée sociale pour les sorciers qui commençait sur les chapeaux de roues (ou de roux, pour l’occasion).

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà ! J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu ! En attendant des travaux plus sérieux pour le fandom, je vous dis à la prochaine.
> 
> Peace !


End file.
